War of the ponies
by Libby13
Summary: My second try on this. A evil pony now rules over all the land with the main six his generals. The main six were taken over by the darkness now a small filly must save the main six. Then defeat the evil king. She will make friends on the way in strange places and strange friends but she also will make many enemies.


_Author's note: please please please please please please review! _

**Brawny Hoof-**

**Slowly I walked throughout the town once known as ponyville. I pulled the hood up of the dark cloak I was wearing. All of the ponies seemed mad and rude but who could blame them. Princes Luna went missing then the evil king takes over. Some ponies even forgot how to smile two filly's one was a unicorn and the other one was a earth pony got into a fight. Older and younger pony's huddled around the two fighting filly in a circle, some had evil grins. A bit slowly a walked over to pull the two filly's apart but I couldn't reach them the crowed kept pushing me away so I turned and continued on my way towards Twilight's old library. The last thing she told me before she turned kept raining in my ears. **

**~flashback to three weeks ago~**

**Narrative-**

**Twilight ran through the castle in panic, the darkness was creeping up on her chasing her and was winning. Brawny Hoof walked out of the castle's library with his nose in a book. Twilight sparkle tried to stop but failed ramming into Brawny. **

**"Oh! Brawny I'm sorry for running into you" Twilight said quickly and glanced behind her at the darkness knowing that there was going to be no escape. "Brawny can you do me a favor please" Brawny blinked once then nodded.**

**"yes princess?" He asked not aware of the darkness creeping up on then. Slowly he picked up the book that he was reading.**

**"Thank you Brawny do you not know about the evil that is sweeping across the land well there is one of that can save us" she glanced behind her again the darkness almost upon them now "Go to ponyville and find a book that has no title it is small and is black as midnight. And do not let the evil king get" Brawny surprised took a step back as the darkness engulfed TwilightSparkle. With out a second glance he ran for it leaving his princess and library to carry out the favor that Twilight put on him. **

**~Present day~**

**Brawny Hoof-**

**Finally reaching the old library, relived that it hasn't been burned down yet. Quickly I snuck in and looked around in awe of being in Twilight's library. Snapping back to my mission I started to search for the book that she spoke of. Looking up and down I couldn't find it, coming up to a old part of the library I saw the book carefully I pulled it down, dust flew everywhere. Coughing I placed the book in my dark cloak. I smiled and looked around absorbing everything knowing it won't be here any longer. With a small nod a quickly snuck back out of the library. I wasn't far when I heard a evil chuckle, slowly turning around I saw the library up in flames. The orange/red flames flickered left then right then left then right again. A evil looking pony walked a little towards the burning library. I could see the flames in his cold dark eyes. One of the little filly's that was fighting walked up behind him and bowed his head.**

**"you wanted to see me?" He kept his head bowed refusing to look up at the evil pony. The filly's dark orange coat and chocolate brown mane had blood on them. His wings were neatly folded to his sides. The evil pony glanced behind him at the blood covered filly. A small evil grim crept on his half hidden face.**

**"what is your name little solder" he asked coldly and brought his cod dark eyes back to the burning library. The little filly glanced up at the evil pony a little surprised but quickly looked back down. His whole body was shaking now afraid of the evil pony.**

**"it Cobaltshadow" he whispered then stopped shaking. Cobaltshadow took a big breath "CobaltShadow" he pronounced his name louder. The evil king nodded a small nod.**

**"would you like to join my army Cobaltshadow" he asked his voice was as cold as night and as harsh as a winter storm. The little filly smiled evilly and looked up at the evil pony.**

**"yes" the evil pony nodded and looked at the filly for the longest time. **

**"Welcome to Darkshade's army" the filly smiled evilly and watched the library burn to the ground.**


End file.
